Interrogatoire
by Neymanga
Summary: Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et tomba sur quelqu'un qu'il aurait préféré ne pas croisé... "Tiens, Katsuki...", "Maman...", "Quelle heure il est?" Et c'est partit pour un tour...


**Hey!**

 **Un petit os pour passé le temps. Je sais pas ce que je vais écrire après. Sûrement le prochain chapitre de Docteur love... Bref! Du Kacchakko fortement sous-entendu. Ca me change du Shouto/Momo. J'ai préféré la faire avec Katsuki parce que je ne voyais pas vraiment d'autre personne et j'ai plein d'idée pour du Shouto/Momo donc... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais passer à écrire ma prochaine histoire (ça dépendra de mon temps.)**

 **Bref! Place au chapitre**

Il regarda sa montre. Minuit moins 5. Il était mort. _« Avec un peu de chance, ça passe… »_. Il mit la clef dans la serrure. C'était déjà ouverte. La porte s'ouvrit sur une silhouette qu'il aurait préféré évité.

-Tiens ! Katsuki…

-Maman…

-Quel heure il est ? _« Tu vas morfler… »_

-23h57, répondit-il simplement _« C'est bon, ça va, il n'est pas si tard que ça… »_

-Tu devais être là, à quelle heure ? _« Réponds correctement. »_

-23h… _« Et c'est parti… »_

-Katsuki…

-22h…

-Katsuki ! _« Ne joue pas ! »_

-21h et demi, _« Oui, bon… 23h, 22h, ou 21h et demi, c'est la même, fait pas chier… »_

-Tu était où ? _« Tu n'es qu'au début de tes peines »_

-Chez Kirishima, _« Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire que j'étais cher Uraraka, elle va se faire des idées. »_

-Vraiment ? Kirishima ? Pourtant, je l'ai appelé tout à l'heure et il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas avec toi, _« C'est faux, j'ai juste envie de voir ta réaction. »_

-Ah bon ? _« Merde… »_

-Tu étais où ? Insista-t-elle _« N'essaye pas de me mentir »_

-J'ai eu un problème de train, _« ça passe ? »_

-Pendant deux heures ? Je te signale que j'étais dans le train moi aussi, et bizarrement, aucun problème, _« Tu es né 40 ans trop tard pour me faire ce coup-là. »_

-Ah… _« ça passe pas… »_

-Alors ? T'était où !? _« Tu as intérêt à me dire la vérité. »_

-Chez Uraraka, _« Bon… Faute avouer à moitié pardonné ? »._

-Attends ? Chez une fille ? _« Là, ça devient intéressant. J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse. »_

-Pour un devoir, _« Maintenant, laisse-moi passer. »_

-Un devoir ? C'est pour ça que tu rentres aussi tard ? _« Il y a autre chose. »_

-Bah, ouais, _« fait pas chier… »_

-Tu aurais pu me trouver une meilleure excuse, _« toi qui est si fort d'habitude. »_

-Je suis resté chez elle le temps que la pluie s'arrête, _« Je te dis la vérité donc, PUTAIN, laisse-moi passé ! »_

-Vraiment ? Et vous avez fait quoi pendant ce temps-là ? _« Tu crois que j'ai fini ? »_

-Rien, _« Je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi… »_

-Rien ? C'est bizarre, tu m'avais dit la même chose quand tu avais cassé la télé du salon, _« Rien est la réponse des personnes qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher… »_

-Sauf que là, il ne s'est vraiment rien passé, _« ne force pas, j'en parlerais pas. »_

-Et pourquoi je te croirais ? _« C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère ? »_

-Tu penses que je te mens ? _« Forceuse… »_

-Oui, _« pour être franche. »_

-Tu risque d'être déçu mais on n'a juste discuté, _« Laisse-moi… »_

-Ça commence par une discussion puis ça finis par un mariage, _« Parle. »_

-Dis pas de conneries non plus puis Uraraka est plus proche de Deku, _« Mais tu vas pas bien ! »_

-Et ? Tes jaloux ? _« Tu vas finir par craquer… »_

-Jaloux ? Moi ? De Deku ? Mais ça va pas ! _« JE SUIS PAS JALOUX ! »_

-Suis-je bête ! Vu la soirée que vous venez de passé, tu dois avoir pris l'avantage ! _« C'est drôle quand tes gêné »_

-Mais dans quelle langue je vais devoir te dire qu'il s'est RIEN passé ! Rien, niet, nada !

-Oh, mais comprend-moi, je n'ai juste pas envie d'être grand-mère avant l'heure… _« Tu vas finir pas avouer… »_

-Mais tu me prends pour qui !? C'est bon ! Il s'est rien passé merde ! " _J'aurais du rentrer par effraction..."_

-Ah bon ? Et, c'est quoi cette marque dans ton cou ? _« Il y a rien, mais si tu réagis… »_

-Hein !? Dit-il en recouvrant vivement l'endroit indiqué _"J'ai fais attention pourtant!"_

-Je t'ai eu, maintenant, la vérité, _« Tu ne peux plus t'échapper… »_

-Bon, il s'est peut-être passé un truc, mais pas ce que tu crois ! _« Ne te fais pas d'idée ! »_

-Tu aurais dû commencer par-là, on aurait perdu moi de temps. Et donc ?

-Et donc, quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _« Je veux tout savoir »_

-On a discuté puis…

-Puis…

-ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE RENTRER DANS MA VIE ! Je peux passer maintenant !?

Mitsuki ria un bon coup en voyant son fils s'emporter et ce dernier s'énerva encore plus.

-C'est bon, vas-y, _« On en reparlera demain… »_

-Merci ! _« Enfin ! »_

Elle le regarda rejoindre sa chambre et il était visiblement « un peu irrité ». Mitsuki éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. _« Elle a vraiment dû lui taper dans l'œil pour lui faire cette effet-là ! Uraraka… faudra que je la rencontre un jour… Tu n'as pas fini d'en entendre parler, Katsuki… »_

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chier? J'ai bien aimé écrire sur ce couple (même si on voit pas Uraraka). Bref, merci d'avoir lu!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
